1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to imaging technology, and particularly to three-dimensional (3D) imaging glasses.
2. Description of Related Art
The illusion of three dimensions on a two dimensional surface can be created by providing each eye with different visual information. 3D glasses create the illusion of three dimensions when viewing specially prepared images. Passive 3D glasses can have one red color filter lens in front of one eye and one blue or cyan color filter lens in front of the other, or use polarized filters, with one lens polarized vertically and the other horizontally, with the two images required for stereo vision polarized the same way. Polarized 3D glasses allow for a more colorful 3D image, compared to the red-blue lenses which produce only a dull black-and-white picture with red and blue fringes.
Active 3D glasses can achieve the 3D image through active function, including dual display 3D glasses and liquid crystal shutter glasses. The dual display 3D glasses have separate video screens for each eye. The liquid crystal shutter glasses cooperate with a 3D display screen, and include two liquid crystal units to shutter right-eye image and left-eye image by turns. The liquid crystal shutter glasses have been distributed to audiences at 3D movies.
The active 3D glasses require electric power to perform the shuttering operation, but should also be portable, making power supply a challenge. Continued power supply consumes too much electric power, and electric wires are inconvenient for the portable 3D glasses. Related active 3D glasses may have a switch to turn on or turn off the active 3D glasses. However, users can often forget to turn off the active 3D glasses during standby and idle periods. Some active 3D glasses cooperate with additional devices detecting the usage state of the glasses and control the power supply accordingly. If the active 3D glasses are left unused for a period, the sensor sends signals to stop the power supply. However, such devices are usually expensive.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide 3D glasses which can overcome the described limitations.